


Instinctive

by sochicshu



Series: My (G)I-DLE Oneshots [3]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lime, One Shot, Romance, Social Media, shujin, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochicshu/pseuds/sochicshu
Summary: it's 3am in the morning. soojin was online on her private twitter account, searching her name, shortly before she came across a hashtag that includes a part of her name.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: My (G)I-DLE Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863580
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Instinctive

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sochicshu)  
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sochicshu)

now she holds her phone in her hand but cannot look at the screen because of the summary of the fanfic she just read. she looks at the door nervously, _'should i read it?'_

she is about to read a sooshu fic that has a lot of likes.the summary seems interesting. _'what if shu comes suddenly? hmm, no. she always sleeps around this time, i think i can take a look at it quick.'_ she thinks in confusion.

she begins to read it afterward. the story is kind of fluffy at first. the beginning is about the generous love shuhua has for her precious soojin. she becomes thoughtful. however, the plot twists in an unpredictable way. she unwittingly imagines the scenes in her head, which cause her to sweat and pant a lot. they are in shower together, and it's getting smutty as she read. then she stops reading, dying of embarrassment, _'_ _with a soap?! i_ _'m so uncomfortable now.'_

but after staying a little while, she goes on reading, which even surprises herself. she feels strange feelings in her stomach with shuhua's every move in the fic and feels ashamed as she wants to put her hand between her legs. usually, she doesn't like this kind of stories, but in this story the heroine is shuhua. a heat rushes into her face, and her hand slowly goes down from her breast to under the blanket.

meanwhile shuhua can't sleep as well, thinking about the day before. _'why did she not pull away, instead, she leaned over me? i was joking, but we almost kissed as fans were watching us.'_ she is overthinking again, like the other nights. soojin's vague behavior complicates everything between the two. for instance, unnie acts like a real sister in the dorm, while she acts like a tsundere lover in front of the cameras. however, shuhua doesn't want both. because accepting either would mean she accepts they are just friends who serve fans. but the thing is, the last incident was incredibly exciting for shuhua. soojin, then, was so close and didn't care about anything. maybe if shuhua hadn't pulled herself back, they would have kissed on the lips in front of thousands of fans. even soyeon was shocked. _'she didn't even flinch._ ' shuhua feels her cheek blushed, _'_ _i'm thinking too much again.'_

as she can't sleep and misses her unnie, she decides to go and ask her to sleep together. on her way, she keeps thinking. she wonders, what makes her obsessed with soojin? ' _if soojin wasn't a tsundere, would things be differ-'_

her thoughts was silenced by her unnie's little moans. there is a gap at the door, but soojin doesn't know about it. peeking through the door, shuhua sees soojin touching her private parts, and her gaze fixed on her phone screen. shuhua turns around abruptly, trying to comprehend what she saw. then she thinks what would be the best to do now, stay or go? _'i should go back'_ thinks shuhua, but she swiftly walks into the room without thinking.

soojin pulls her hand in a hurry, "don't you ever knock , shuhua?" she says, panicking.

"sorry jinjin, i couldn't sleep. can i sleep with you?" she says as she studies soojin's face.

"guess i was wrong." soojin mutters herself.

"what?" 

"nothing. you can come."

soojin puts her phone on the nightstand, inadvertently leaving it with the screen on. then, she makes space for shuhua as shuhua walks toward the bed and proceeds to lie down next to her. she turns her back to shuhua, "turn off the lamp. good night." 

shuhua does what she's told, but when she reachs up to turn off the bedside lamp, she takes a glance at the phone. as she is curious about what her unnie was looking before, she takes the phone after turning the lamp off. soojin was left with unsatisfied feelings. her blood pressure is still high and she is filled with adrenaline. she still sees the scenes in her head but is trying to control her mind.

after reading a while, shuhua puts the phone back. it makes her incredibly feel hot, because this is what soojin was reading before, while doing _'it'_. soojin seems asleep, and shuhua wonders if soojin really did sleep.

"unnie? are you awake?"

soojin doesn't answer.

"unnie?" shuhua asks again.

"mhm, i'm trying to sleep." she murmurs.

shuhua turns and lies down on her right side. she hugs soojin from behind, pressing her whole body against her unnie, which increases the heat under the blanket. soojin thinks, _'could it get any worse?'_

then, shuhua deliberately whispers into her ear in a seductive way, "unnie, you're burning."

the sentence seems simple and innocent, but it is not. and soojin knows it. this turns her on and sends a chill down her spine. she gets excited even more but tries to hide it. noticing soojin is really in the heat of the moment, shuhua can finally take this chance to make her dreams come true - to be more than just a friend. she gently puts her hand on her unnie's curvy waist and rubs down from there to her hip. it starts a tension inside of soojin's chest, abdomen, and groin, and more importantly in her brain. for the first time, soojin doesn't care about sense. for such a long time, soojin has always tried to stay away from shuhua, because whenever shuhua wanted skinship and got closer, soojin felt something different, something that shouldn't exist. it was nonsense for her. but as time passed, she began to embrace herself just the way she is.

shuhua, then, lifts her head, gets closer and brushes soojin's neck with her soft lips, causing soojin bite lips and begin to breathe faster. it's much hotter now, and they're soaked with sweat.

"shu," soojin doesn't know what to say because things get strange, but she also doesn't want her to stop, "...i-"

"unnie, touch yourself for me." shuhua whispers again.

this tightens up every inch of soojin's body in an instant. she is shivering with desire and can't think anymore. she turns around to face shuhua. she looks at her eyes. shuhua misunderstands her and gets up, saying "i'm sorry."

"shuhua-"

"i'm so sorry unnie. i shouldn't have done that."

"shuhua listen."

"no, i know we're not, i mean, lovers or sumn, no i mean it's not like you know-"

"i want you."

shuhua stops and looks at her, "you what?"

"i want you inside me," she says, burning with desire, "i want to lose my composure and experience you. i want to feel all your weight on me. i don't want to hide anymore, shuhua."

she gets up and walks toward her. with each of her steps, shuhua feels real, she feels like she can finally breathe. soojin slides her hand into shuhua's hair slowly, and shuhua does the same. their foreheads and noses touch each other.

"shu i... i love you."

shuhua runs her thumb over soojin's lips.

"i love you too, jinjin." she kisses the girl with great fulfillment in her heart.


End file.
